1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic money systems, security systems, and the like, information processing devices such as a non-contact IC card, a portable terminal, and the like on which a reader/writer and a non-contact communicable IC chip are mounted are being widely used. In these information processing devices, data necessary to use various types of services is securely transmitted and managed in a storage region.
Here, a plurality of encryption schemes have been proposed as an encryption scheme for securely transmitting data. Recently, the encryption scheme is shifting from an existing data encryption standard (DES) scheme to an encryption scheme having high security strength such as an advanced encryption standard (AES) scheme.
If the encryption scheme shifts from the existing encryption scheme to a new encryption scheme, a protocol between the reader/writer and the information processing device should be changed. On the other hand, it is not possible to immediately replace existing information processing devices distributed to users, Thus, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-149824, information processing devices compatible with existing and new encryption schemes are distributed and systems compatible with the two encryption schemes are in operation at present.